Derek y el Señor de las llaves
by dgraher
Summary: Capítulo piloto. Un crossover de muchas novelas de fantasía y series (como The Grimm). El Señor de las llaves, el que controla el acceso a las puertas de todos los reinos, ha desaparecido. El mal y la oscuridad se ciernen sobre todas la razas. Las sombras crecen. Solo un elegido puede ser el buscador y restablecer el orden en el caos. Pero todo éxito conlleva unos sacrificios.
1. Sombras y profecías

**SOMBRAS Y ORÁCULOS**

* * *

La biblioteca estaba en una oscuridad absoluta. La Luna estaba en su fase interlunio, por lo que mirar a través de la oscuridad y sin luz eléctrica era misión imposible. El silencio era abrumador pero se podía escuchar el sonido leve de unas hojas moviéndose. Al fondo, muy a lo lejos, había un tenue brillo, como si de una vela se tratase. Unas sombras encapuchadas se encaminaron hacia esa misteriosa luz, moviéndose sigilosamente como el aire, sin despertar sonidos.

Se estaban acercando a una puerta de cedro maciza con unas extrañas inscripciones en ella. La figura que iba primero concentró sus ojos todo lo que pudo, iluminándose en la oscuridad como los ojos de los gatos de noche. Una cartela encontró en medio de la puerta a la altura de los ojos: "Sala prohibida". Las inscripciones estaban en el idioma antiguo, lengua que muy pocos sabían leer en la actualidad y las sombras encapuchadas eran de esos que no sabían.

En el interior un hombre mayor leía sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo frente a una mesa de madera blanca. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas. Sus pelos, los pocos que ya le quedaban, eran blancos como la nieve. Sus ojos azules se veían a través de unas gafas doradas. Pasaba la mano delicadamente sobre un tomo bastante grueso y antiguo en un idioma para muchos desconocido.

De pronto el aire comenzó a tornarse frío, demasiado frío para ser agosto. La respiración del anciano comenzó a convertirse en un vaho muy espeso. El anciano, sintiendo un escalofrío, levantó la vista del libro en dirección a la puerta justo en el momento en que esta se abrió de golpe.

–Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Azrael –dijo el anciano con una voz tan fría como el ambiente pero muy calmada– y veo que traes compañía.

El mencionado se adelantó junto con los otros dos encapuchados. La luz de la vela permitió que se le vieran las facciones. Era de tez blanca, como si estuviera muerto, con los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Su pelo largo, negro y espeso.

–Ya sabías que veníamos, ¿verdad, Jano? –y puso una macabra sonrisa de la que salían unos largos y afilados colmillos. Su voz era también fría, como si no tuviera vida –y sí, he traído algo de compañía para esta fiesta privada.

Y de su espalda salieron los dos acompañantes, los cuales también se quitaron sus capuchas. Uno tenía el pelo completamente rojo y el otro azul eléctrico. Ambos tenían rasgos muy similares: pelo largo y enmarañado, labios corroídos por algún ácido que casi se los había borrado, aunque cada uno tenía los labios del mismo color que el pelo, ojos negros como las tinieblas y marcas en toda la cara.

–Sombras –dijo Jano sin apenas sorpresas. –Esperaba más de ti.

Una gran carcajada salió de la boca del sombra de pelo rojo, extendió su mano y lanzó un rayo del mismo color en dirección al corazón del anciano. Jano, que tenía una extraordinaria agilidad, se agachó rápidamente, provocando una gran explosión en la estantería del fondo. Numeras hojas de diversos libros salieron volando por toda la habitación. El segundo sombra lanzó otro rayo negro, pero Jano cerró el puño y lo desvió, rompiendo la preciosa mesa blanca por la mitad.

–Ríndete Jano, sabes que no tienes escapatoria –dijo entre risas Azrael.

Los dos sombras no paraban de lanzar rayos a diestro y siniestro para agotar a Jano, que se resistía de forma asombrosa. Uno de ellos, lanzó un rayo contra unas estanterías a las espaldas de Jano, esta se partió y dejó atrapado al anciano en el suelo.

–Ya eres mío, viejo amigo –Azrael se ría mucho más.

–Eso crees, ¿verdad? –respondió este con la frente perlada en sudor.

–Ya eres mío –volvió a repetir Azrael.

Los dos sombras se acercaron y, juntos y a la vez, lanzaron un rayo que impactó directamente en el pecho a Jano, que desapareció tras una fortísima explosión que arrasó con toda la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Las farolas de la calle alumbraba el oscuro sendero. Una mujer rubia estaba frente a la fachada de una gran casa de cuyas ventanas salía la luz de las bombillas. Tocó tres veces con la aldaba en forma de puño dorado y la puerta se abrió apareciendo una mujer anciana que era el ama de llaves de la casa.

–Necesito hablar con el Oráculo urgentemente –dijo la dama rubia.

Esta se quitó la chaqueta y el sombrero rojo, dejando a la vista unas orejas puntiagudas. El ama de llaves le señaló las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Al final de ellas, la dama giró a la derecha, hacia el sonido dulce de un piano. Se puso frente a la puerta entreabierta y la abrió ligeramente.

Sentada sobre una silla tocando el piano y al calor de la chimenea estaba una mujer hermosa con un vestido verde largo de seda y un turbante del mismo color y material. Su piel parecía dulce chocolate si n fuera por unos tatuajes blancos y rojos que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

–Bienvenida, Gaya. Te estaba esperando –su voz era dulce y serena.

Gaya se adelantó, no sin antes vacilar un poco. El Oráculo le daba mucho respeto.

–Vengo a… –comenzó a decir Gaya con su voz melodiosa.

–Se a qué has venido a verme, Gaya –le cortó la joven. –No olvides que soy el Oráculo. Ven, sentémonos con una taza de chocolate en el sillón.

Y el Oráculo dejó de tocar. Se levantó y se fue directamente al sofá con unos pasos como si estuviera flotando o bailando dulcemente. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a verter chocolate en dos tazas de porcelana blancas que había en una mesa de cristal.

–El Señor de las llaves ha desaparecido –dijo Gaya. –Hace un rato hemos estado en su despacho de la biblioteca y estaba completamente destrozado y no había rastro de él. Creemos que han sido varios…

–Sombras, sí, lo se querida –volvió a cortarle el Oráculo. –Pero no temas, no ha sido asesinado, sino que simplemente ha desaparecido o lo han raptado. Hay cosas que ni yo mismo puedo ver en todos los reinos.

–¿Qué podemos hacer, Oráculo? Sin él todos los reinos están en peligro y si sus llaves caen en malas manos…

–Entonces todos moriremos, querida –respondió el Oráculo. –Pero bebe, Gaya, bebe un poco de…

De pronto el Oráculo se puso rígida. Gaya se sobresaltó al oír la taza partirse al estrellarse contra el suelo. La joven de su lado parecía completamente muerta, sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaron blancos por completo. No veía, no sentía, no estaba viva, pero abrió la boca:

–El quinto hijo del quinto hijo –su voz era espectral, como si fuera la de un fantasma, no había ni rastro de la voz dulce de antes– un sacrificio tendrá que hacer y en el solsticio de verano su sangre habrá que derramar. El elegido será el buscador y el buscador la llave. Muerte y oscuridad se cierne sobre él…

Y el Oráculo cayó inconsciente sobre el sillón. A los pocos minutos abrió los ojos de nuevo, aturdida.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Gaya muy asustada.

–Oh, sí, sí, querida. Las visiones me dejan inconsciente durante un breve proceso… Con un poco de chocolate se me pasará todo –respondió el Oráculo volviendo a su voz original y cogiendo otra taza de chocolate caliente.

–Ahora debo irme, gracias señora –y Gaya salió de la habitación.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, cogió a toda prisa su abrigo y su sombrero y salió a la calle tras despedirse del ama de llaves. Paró un taxis que pasaba cerca y se metió él. Le indicó la dirección a donde quería ir y se puso a pensar en la profecía: "el quinto hijo del quinto hijo… solsticio de verano… un sacrificio… sangre… muerte… el quinto hijo del quinto hijo".


	2. Sueños y advertencias

**SUEÑOS Y ADVERTENCIAS**

Las olas del mar se embravecieron. Chocaban violentamente contra las puntiagudas rocas del acantilado.

–Arriba, que vas a llegar tarde –dijo una voz de mujer a lo lejos.

Derek se sumergió en las profundidades. Notó que se estaba ahogando y comenzó a patalear para salir a la superficie.

–Arriba, ¡YAAA! Llegarás tarde al instituto –dijo de nuevo la mujer.

Vio una llave dorada brillando a lo lejos y siguió y siguió pataleando hasta que….

–¡Arriba, jovencito!

Derek se despertó desorientado. Una mujer le estaba zarandeando para que se despertase de una vez por todas. Era morena, de ojos marrones, y unos cuarenta años rondando ya los cincuenta.

–Oh, mamá, un poco más –respondió Derek medio adormilado aún.

–No, te levantas, te lavas la cara, te vistes, desayunas y al instituto –repuso su madre con tono autoritario aunque amable.

Derek se levantó a su pesar. Cogió las zapatillas y se fue al cuarto de baño a vestirse y lavarse un poco. Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y colocó la ropa que se iba a poner ese día en lo alto de una silla: unos pantalones vaqueros azules y una camiseta roja con rayas blancas en diagonal. Abrió el grifo, se echó agua fría en la cara y en el pelo y cogió una toalla para secarse. Derek era un joven adolescente de unos diecisiete años, castaño claro, ojos marrones con ligeros toques verdes de su padre y de cuerpo atlético. Medía un metro con setenta centímetros aproximadamente y pesaba alrededor de los 60 kilos. Cogió su peine y comenzó a peinar esos cabellos indomables que tenía aquella mañana.

Una vez acicalado, Derek se fue al salón a desayunar. Allí, en lo alto de una mesa amplia, estaba colocado su taza de cacao caliente y unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa hecha por su abuela, su favorita. Una vez acabado se lavó los dientes pero estaba vez sintió algo raro con el agua. Derek notó que se sentía más lleno de vida con su contacto, más vivo, con más fuerza…

–Vamos, Derek. El instituto no te va a esperar –le volvió a insistir la madre.

El joven cogió su mochila llena de libros y cuadernos y salió por la puerta de su casa tras darle un beso en la mejilla a la madre. Bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle. Era una fresca mañana de primavera. El sol ya había salido y las calles estaban llenas de niños y jóvenes que iban al instituto y al colegio, hombres y mujeres que acudían a sus trabajos, panaderías vendiendo el tierno pan y una vagabunda sentada en un banco dándole de comer a las palomas.

En un principio Derek no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que pasó por su lado y le entró un ligero escalofrío. El joven se volvió para mirarle la cara y esta se transformó en otra distinta: las arrugas se acentuaron más, el pelo se le volvió largo, blanco y enmarañado, sus ojos resplandecían fuego y sus dientes eran monstruosos y a medio podrir. Derek se asustó al verla y la anciana supo que la había visto con ese aspecto y se puso en pie. Derek comenzó a correr, presa del pánico hasta que chocó con su mejor amigo, Nathan.

–¡Hey, tío! Un poco más y me arrollas colega –dijo Nathan algo aturdido por el encuentro.

Tenía la misma edad que Derek y de estatura algo similar, pero era moreno tanto de piel como de pelo y sus ojos marrones oscuros. Siempre era muy alegre, aunque poco hablador.

–Perdona, tío, pero juraría que… –respondió Derek echando una vista atrás, pero sin rastro de la anciana. –Nada, no es nada, perdón. Venga vamos que llegaremos tarde.

–Otra vez… –replicó Nathan.

Entraron en la clase justo en el momento en que el timbre sonó. Se sentaron en la fila por la mitad de la clase pegados a las ventanas que daban al río. A primera hora tenían latín, después filosofía y francés. Tras el recreo continuaban con historia, historia del arte y acababan con griego. La puerta se cerró y Derek y Nathan se sentaron. La profesora, una mujer ya de camino a la jubilación, entró en clase con un vestido verde césped con unas hojas marrones pegadas en la zona baja. Era una de los profesores favoritos de Derek, siempre risueña y alegre y tras los exámenes siempre les compraban unas chocolatinas.

–Buenos días, veo que habéis sido todos muy puntuales –comenzó a decir. –Hoy hablaremos de la cultura romana, de sus mitos y dioses, de sus rituales y ceremonias. Para comenzar os daré las fotocopias oportunas.

Y comenzó a repartir un dossier bastante grueso que cada uno de los alumnos debía de memorizar y aprender acerca de las creencias de los antiguos romanos. Derek, sin llegar a ser superdotado, tenía una gran habilidad para aprender. Le encantaba la historia y el arte, la literatura universal y ya dominaba el inglés y el francés y entendía muy bien el latín y el griego.

–Comenzaremos por Jano, el dios de las puertas, de los comienzos y de los finales –empezó a explicar. –Siempre se le ha representado con dos caras: una mirando a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda.

De pronto Derek recordó la llave dorada de su sueño, sueño que se había ido repitiendo desde hacía dos meses.

–Una llave romana por lo que veo, Derek.

Y el joven se sobresaltó. Sin haberse dado cuenta, había dibujado en sus apuntes medio hipnotizado por sus pensamientos una llave con tres dientes. Derek volvió a la realidad.

–Perdón, Luisa, estaré más atento a partir de ahora –dijo este.

–Eso espero jovencito, eso espero. No todo lo que digo en clase son cosas muertas del pasado –le respondió con un halo misterioso y Derek creyó que le estaba transmitiendo un mensaje en clave.

La mañana transcurrió bastante más deprisa que muchas otras veces, o al menos así fue la sensación. Aprendieron el nombre de otra serie de dioses y animales mitológicos, algunas ceremonias y la vida de las vestales. Después pasaron con el profesor de filosofía a los pensadores alemanes para acabar con los tiempos del pasado en francés.

Salieron al recreo para desayunar una vez más. Nathan y Derek salieron fuera, pues ya podían hacerlo, y se sentaron en el mismo banco de siempre, una zona apartada donde no iba casi nadie, y comenzaron a comer: el primero un bocadillo de salami y el segundo uno de tortilla de patatas. Ambos acompañando sus respectivas comidas con una lata de cola. Estaban hablando de lo que harían juntos esa tarde cuando de pronto a Derek se le heló la sangre. A lo lejos, tras la columna del edificio más cercano la vio de nuevo, aquella anciana que se había transformado horas atrás que lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos penetrantes.

–Derek, estás muy raro, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó su amigo algo inquieto.

Nathan se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y la vio también. Pero lo que este vio fue la anciana con la cara surcada de arrugas, su boca abierta mostrando sus dientes podridos y sus ojos que pedían sangre, tal y como la vio su mejor amigo antes de chocar con él. Cogió a Derek del hombro, lo levantó del banco y salieron corriendo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la anciana. Pese a su avanzada edad, esta corría muy deprisa y en pocos minutos los alcanzó.

–Queridos niños, ¿por qué corréis de una pobre anciana desvalida? –preguntó esta con una voz que denotaba odio y venganza. –¿No queréis ser buenos con la abuelita?

Nathan iba a decir algo cuando la anciana sacó del bolsillo de su vestido ajado una vara de madera muy retorcida como si fuera una raíz. Abrió la boca y pronunció:

–Aisha den drustier.

Y de la vara salió un rayo rojo que iba directo al pecho de Derek. En un impulso inconsciente, Nathan se echó encima de su amigo derribándole pero recibiendo el impacto que le hizo volar hacia atrás. Derek se puso en pie, se volvió y vio a su amigo pálido tirado en la acera sin moverse.

–¡Lo has matado! –gritó.

–Y tú serás el siguiente, elm'tor –gritó la anciana expulsando otro rayo más.

Derek se agachó y rodó en el suelo, gateando hasta colocarse casi a la altura del cuerpo de su amigo. Lo tocó y estaba frío como el hielo. Miró a la anciana a los ojos y comenzó a notar un odio creciente en su interior, dio un grito y las tuberías que regaban los jardines próximos se partieron y lanzaron unos potentes chorros de agua a la anciana, a la cual derribaron.

Esta se volvió a levantar pero junto a Derek había otra persona más.

–Luisa, ¿pero qué…? –preguntó aturdido Derek.

Y esta sacó otra vara blanca más lisa y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras inteligibles para él. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a debatirse en una batalla campal lanzándose rayos y otros hechizos que Derek no entendía hasta que la otra resbaló debido al agua y Luisa, mediante un conjuro, la lanzó por los aires y desapareció.

–Pero qué… –intentó preguntar Derek.

–Ahora no, jovencito –le cortó Luisa. –Primero hay que atender a Nathan.

Se acercó a este, le tomó el pulso y le levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el muchacho abría los ojos.

–No puede ser… –dijo perpleja la profesora. –Tú tendrías que estar…

–Pero profesora –volvió a intentarlo Derek.

–Ahora no, Derek –le cortó esta. –Este no es un lugar seguro. Ya habéis perdido el factor secreto. Me temo, jóvenes aprendices, que os tendré que llevar a la Casa Franca. Allí estaréis seguros, ya os contaré por el camino aquello que tenéis que saber para comenzar. Apóyate en mí, Nathan.

Y Luisa llevó a los dos jóvenes hasta su coche rojo, arrancó el motor y se fueron del lugar.


End file.
